coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7485 (7th December 2010)
Plot The residents take in the devastation of the crash. Kevin frantically removes rubble from the Corner Shop. Tyrone rushes to help and Kevin explains that Molly, baby Jack and Sunita were inside when the tram crashed. Sean, Julie and Janice tend to the wounded in the Rovers. Maria and Carla come to the aid of Fiz, who's lying injured by The Kabin. Fiz is frantic about John, while Carla worries about Peter. Dev emerges from the wreckage and is horrified to learn that Sunita's trapped. Lloyd and Jason help injured Chris and Kirk to safety before re-entering The Joinery to search for Cheryl. Leanne's shaken as Ciaran explains he couldn't reach Nick and Peter in the office. Nick and Ashley stumble to their feet. They attempt to free Peter, who's buried beneath the debris. Fiz worries when Ciaran tells her that John wasn't at the stag night. Molly comes round and clings to Jack as they await rescue. Tina's relieved when Graeme turns up safe, having gone to see a friend. Gail fears that Nick may be dead. David helps to try and clear the wreckage. Anna's anxious about Eddie but Gary's too traumatised to speak. He retreats into No.6 and breaks down, as horrific memories come flooding back. Lloyd and Jason help Cheryl to safety. As a fire takes hold of No.13, Claire emerges with Josh, Freddie and Russ. Leanne and the Barlows are distraught to learn that Simon's missing. Jason heads inside to find him. John's reunited with distressed Fiz. Maria fetches Dr Carter. Becky searches for Max and Steve in the ginnel. She hears Sunita's cries from beneath the rubble of the shop. Becky alerts Dev and Ciaran who attempt to free her. Jason locates Simon but is unable to escape as the staircase is ablaze. Alone in The Kabin, Rita stirs and weakly cries for help. Dev begs Sunita to stay awake as she slips out of consciousness. Becky bumps into Steve but he hasn't found Max yet. Becky's beset with worry. Kevin and Tyrone redouble their efforts when Sally hears Jack's crying from under the shop rubble. Inside, Molly tries to soothe her son but drifts unconscious. As the emergency vehicles arrive, Dr Carter confirms that Fiz's contractions have begun and she needs to get to hospital soon or the baby will die. John reels. Cast Regular cast *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Chris Gray - Will Thorp *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Sian Powers - Sacha Parkinson *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Molly Dobbs - Vicky Binns *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Maria Connor - Samia Smith *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Ciaran McCarthy - Keith Duffy *Carla Connor - Alison King *John Stape - Graeme Hawley *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Graeme Proctor - Craig Gazey *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Cheryl Gray - Holly Quin-Ankrah *Joshua Peacock - Benjamin Beresford *Claire Peacock - Julia Haworth *Russ Gray - Finton Flynn *Becky McDonald - Katherine Kelly *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Jack Dobbs - Jaxon & Maddox Beswick (Uncredited) *Freddie Peacock - Lewis & Niall Beresford (Uncredited) Guest cast *Dr Carter - Oliver Mellor *Watch Commander - John Burton Places *Coronation Street exterior - Main street view and ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Public *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *13 Coronation Street - Hallway, landing and bedroom *Corner Shop *The Kabin *Underworld - Factory floor *Viaduct Street *The Joinery *Roy's Rolls Notes *Martin Shenton was credited as a Stunt Double with Richard Hammatt and Steve Whyment as the Stunt Co-ordinators on this episode. *This episode was transmitted at 8.30pm. A special tribute programme entitled Coronation Street: 50 Years, 50 Moments was shown on ITV1 at 9.00pm. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Rescue attempts begin as the emergency vehicles arrive, and a seriously injured Fiz goes into labour; Molly, Jack and Sunita remain trapped beneath rubble; and Claire tries to fight through flames when a blaze breaks out at No 13. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 12,440,000 viewers (8th place). *This episode was included in the ''Coronation Street - Tram Crash ''DVD released by ITV Home Entertainment on 21st February 2011. Category:2010 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns Category:Episodes released on DVD